herofandomcom-20200223-history
Porthos (2011 film)
Porthos is one of the two main tritagonists of the 2011 film The Three Musketeers. He is portrayed by Ray Stevenson, who also portrayed Volstagg in the Thor Movies. Biography Porthos is the most comedic and loudest of the Musketeers. He is first seen in Vience being captured by The guards of Leonardo de Vinci's vault. He is then interragated by Cagliostro the leader of the guards on the whereabouts of Athos and Aramis. Porthos then fights and defeats Cagliostro's men while chained up. Then he forces Cagliostro to give him the key to the vault. Porthos meets up with Athos, Aramis and Athos's love Milady at the vault. Where they avoid the traps, steal the blueprints for an airship, evades the guards by flooding the vault. On the way back to France. Porthos,Athos,and Aramis are betrayed by Milady who gives the blue prints to the Duke of Buckingham. When they get back to Paris, They are forced out of work by Cardinel Richelieu and they go to live on the streets of Paris. One year later, Porthos is living Independantly wealthy. He first meets D'Artagnan when he bumps into Porthos while was impressing a lady with his new suit. When D;Artagnan tries to give back his bag of gold coins, Porthos thinks he is accusing him of stealing from the woman. D'Artagnan schedules a duel with him at 1:00. When Porthos arives at the duel. He sees D'Artagnan along with Athos and Aramis(Both of whom were challenged by D'Artagnan). When Captain Rochefort The captain of the Richelieu's guards interrupts their duel with the help of his men. After seeing D'Artagnan fight Rochefort's men, Porthos and the other Musketeers join in and together they defeat Rochefort's men. After seeing D'Artagnan talk to Constance the Queen's lady in waiting He tells D'artagnan that the ladies in Paris are very hard to get. Then the Musketeers invite D'Artagnan into their home. Inside Porthos and Aramis tell how Milady's Betrayel to Athos broken him to the the curious D'Artagnan. The next day, the Musketeers are invited to the Palace of Paris. Where the king invites them to an event for their act of bravery. The event turned out to be the arrival of Buckingham. That night Constance tells the Musketeers that the queens diamonds have been stole by Milady for a conspiracy of Buckingham and Richieu to start a war between France and England. The Musketeers agree to get the diamonds back. After escaping from Rochefort and getting on a ship to England. Porthos follows through Athos plan to get the diamonds back. They steal Buckingham's airship while D'Artagnan served as a decoy by getting himself captured. The Musketeers attack Buckingham's office with Porthos using the cannons on the lower deck and rescues D'Artagnan. They later follow Milady and capture her with the help of their servant Planchet. After Athos makes her give up the diamonds and Milady fakes her death. The Musketeers hed straight to France. On the way back they attacked by Rochefort and his airship. He reveals that he has Constance and threatens to kill her unles they hand over the diamonds. The Musketeers reluctantly agree to hand over the diamonds . But Rochefort betrays them and attacks the airship. But the Musketeers hide in the clouds and attack Rochefort's ship with Porthos using the cannons from the hanger (During which he rescues Planchet from a cannon) which causes Rochefort's ship to crash. After D'Artagnan kills Rochefort and gets the diamonds back. They head back to Paris and give the Diamonds back to the queen and expose the plot.Porthos along with the other Musketeers reject Richelieu's offer to serve him. But they vow to protect France when they are needed. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful Category:In Love Category:Book Heroes